ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tournament Begins
The Tournament Begins is the first in the series Fred 40:Atomic Alien. Plot The team heard about a tournament and decided to sign in.The team then headed to the coliseum in order to sign in for the tournament.After Caliston signed them up, Fred met up with D'Jin, Brock, Kroc, Blackhorde, Kixx, and Shard. They had also signed in for the tournament.The next day,Caliston led the team (in exception of Caliston and Metarid and Gargravarr) to the competitors’ only area and he gave both of them fighting uniforms. The first roadblock for the team would be the elimination round. Only eight fighters pass through the elimination rounds in order to fight in the real tournament.Outside the building, Julia wanted to see what was going on inside. She tried to see through the window, but it was too high for her. Julia then got Gargravarr to give a lift up. She then was able to see what was going on.Meanwhile in the hall, the announcer continued to talk about how the fighters would be divided into four blocks. The two top fighters from each block would make it to the tournament. He then went to talk about how if one gives up, is unable to fight or is knocked out of the ring, he/she will lose. However, killing an opponent was strictly forbidden. Anyone who did that would be disqualified. There would also be a one-minute time limit. If a fight did end by that point the winner would be decided through points. Also, claws could only used in battle if they were natural.The competitors then drew lots to determine in which block they would be put in. Fred got 70 and Willie got 93 and Jenevile got 87.Willie then got scared as he didn’t want to fight Fred. Fred then told him that they were on opposite sides of the block and they would not face each other in the elimination rounds.The fighters that appeared in Snick Snack Snorum were in block 2 and were also glad they didn’t have to face Fred in the elimination rounds.Soon, it was Fred’s turn to fight. He was fighting a guy about ten times his size. The match began and the big guy attacked. Fred went under his legs and avoided the attack. The big guy thought he had crushed Fred. Fred then showed the big guy he was all right by tapping his leg. This tapping was more than enough to knock the big oaf out of the ring.After Fred’s match, Willie met up with the bullies from his planet. Willie was terrified to learn that one of the bullies would be fighting him in the first round. He then thought that he should just drop out of the tournament. Fred, however gave Willie the motivation to fight the bully. Soon later, their match began. The bully attacked but Willie dodged by jumping in the air. He then kicked the bully in the stomach knocking him out of the hall and into a brick wall.As a result, there was now a large hole in the wall and Julia, Caliston,Metarid, and Gargravarr could now see what was happening in the tournament. Meanwhile, Jenevile defeated a large fighter with just one kick.The fighters that appeared in Snick Snack Snorum had also won the elimination rounds except Brock, Blackhorde, and Kixx. ''Part 2 The Grand Finals '' Characters *Fred *Willie *Jenevile *Caliston *Metarid *Gargravarr *Julia *D'Jin *Kroc *Blackhorde *Brock *Kixx *Shard Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Fred 40 Category:Series Premieres